The Reason
by Victoria 'LoveYaoi
Summary: Bakura es un ingrato y cuando vivía en Egipto era el famoso ladrón de tumbas. Pero todo eso fue diferente cuando conoció a Ryou. Por eso él es la razón de Bakura para cambiar, para ser alguien mejor, alguien al que pueda amar. SongFic, YAOI :Tendershipping: Resubido ñ ñ


Este es mi primer Song-fic dedicado a la hermosa pareja Bakura x Ryou.

La canción se llama (como dice el título) "The reason" de Hoobastank. ¡Escuchen la canción!:'3

*Yu-gi-oh NO me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

Por favor disfruten y dejen reviews con sus opiniones que eso me haría muy feliz ñ_ñ

Atte: Victoria 'LoveYaoi Arigautou & Sayonara! ^_^'

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person ~ No soy una persona perfecta_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do ~ Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_

_But I continue learning ~ Pero continuo aprendiendo_

_I never meant to do those things to you ~ No pretendí hacerte esas cosas a ti_

_And so I have to say before I go ~ Y tengo que decir algo antes de que me vaya_

Te vuelvo a acariciar la mejilla con algo de temor, siento que en cualquier momento podrías lastimarte, te ves tan frágil y delicado, pero no puedo dejar de tocarte, eres tan hermoso, que se podría decir perfecto. Tengo una adicción hacia ti, hacia tu cuerpo, hacia tu esencia, hacia todo lo que eres tú y lo que se relaciona. A veces siento que estoy mal en pensar de una forma exagerada en ti, pero es imposible detenerme, ya me consumiste completamente.

Quiero continuar tocándote, sintiéndote, oliéndote, saboréandote...quiero hacerte de todo. Necesito hacerte mío, tienes que saber lo mucho que te deseo, cuanto anhelo tus suspiros y espero tus besos. Algo nació dentro de mi cuando te conocí, no se como describirlo, pero fue significativo, fue especial. Cuando te conocí sentí el mundo detenerse...justo en el momento de que me miraste a los ojos. Necesito de ti, es como si fueras una droga, o como morfina, necesito de ti para evitar dolor y sufrimiento. La gente se vuelve loca si no consume droga, la mayoría termina por quitarse la vida por rehusarse a estar en un mundo sin su preciada adicción, eso es exacto lo que me pasaría a mi si no estas.

_That I just want you to know ~ Que solo quiero que sepas_

_I've found a reason for me ~ Encontré una razón para mí_

_To change who I used to be ~ Para cambiar quien solía ser_

_A reason to start over new ~ Una razón para empezar de nuevo_

_And the reason is you… ~ Y la razón eres tu…_

Estar así para siempre, es mi deseo, que espero se cumpla, que no quiero que termine. Quiero saber de ti, quiero hablar de ti, quiero pensar en ti y también quiero ser el único para ti. Quiero ser todo tuyo y que tú lo veas así. Te prometí ser bueno, tratarte como te mereces…y esto no es lo que te mereces. Lo se, soy la peor persona del mundo. ¿Quien en su sano juicio, teniéndote a ti, haría lo que yo hago? Deberías odiarme…Pero no, tu hermosa personalidad no te lo permite, tus pensamientos son siempre puros y llenos de verdad.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you ~ Siento haberte hecho daño_

_It's something I must live with everyday ~ Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día_

_And all the pain I put you through ~ Y todo el dolor por el que te he hecho pasar_

_I wish I could take it all away ~ Desearía llevarme todo eso lejos_

_And be the one who catches all your tears ~ Y ser el único que atrape todas tus lágrimas_

Y yo me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué?, ¿fue algo que haya dicho o hecho? Porque de verdad no creo merecerte. Te necesito, es cierto. Pero no actúo como si así fuera. Me has dado todo lo que mi corazón aspiraba, incluso más y siempre sin tener que pedírtelo. No puedo continuar haciéndote más daño, me termino lastimando más a mí. Me duele el pecho y me siento una miseria. Y…todavía te quedas a mi lado, no se si esperando a que un día cambie y aceptando finalmente que nunca será así ó simplemente porque quieres que yo me sienta bien…Sabes que ninguna de las dos es posible.

_That's why I need you to hear ~ Por eso necesito que oigas_

_I've found a reason for me ~ Encontré una razón para mí_

_To change who I used to be ~ Para cambiar quien solía ser_

_A reason to start over new ~ Una razón para empezar de nuevo_

_(x4)And the reason is you… ~ Y la razón eres tu…(x4)_

Yo continuo siendo un ingrato, nunca aprendo de las lecciones, siempre espero que me perdones, nunca me pides nada a cambio, soportas todas las tonterías, locuras y berrinches que hago. Sabes tratarme, me conoces y aún así sigues conmigo... ¿qué hice para tenerte?, ¿para que me aceptaras? Por mucho tiempo yo me creía loco, pero estoy considerando que tú lo seas. Cada suspiro que das, choca contra mí y lo disfruto mucho. No se que hacer…no se que hacer para demostrarte que todos los sentimientos que me provocas son verdaderos, jamás te he mentido sobre eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

_I'm not a perfect person ~ No soy una persona perfecta_

_I never meant to do those things to you ~ No pretendí hacerte esas cosas a ti_

_And so I have to say before I go ~ Y tengo que decir algo antes de que me vaya_

Cada roce con tu piel me estremece, me vuelves loco, de alguna manera me tienes a tus pies. Te acaricio nuevamente, con todo el amor que te puedo dar. Te remueves un poco de tu lugar con algún tipo de bostezo mañanero. Abres los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarte a la luz que expides. Son tan bellos esos ojos, tienen un color que simplemente resalta más tu naturalidad y hermosura, si es que es posible. Me dedicas una mirada en forma de saludo, yo hago lo mismo. Paso mi mano por tus cabellos platinados y tú pareces gozar del tacto.

-Buenos días amor...- susurro en tu oído

Me acerco y te beso en los labios, tan suaves y llenos de ti, me correspondes el beso en corto tiempo, eres dulce y delicioso, no hay manera de explicarlo o dejarlo más claro, que eres perfecto, perfecto para mi. Termino alejándome solo un poco de ti, tengo que mirarte, no me canso de hacerlo, es como una fotografía nueva de ti cada día. Observo tu cuerpo, desnudo y bien formado pero a la vez frágil, el cual solo esta cubierto por una ligera sábana blanca. Tus mejillas teñidas de un carmín excepcional, tus labios rosados y húmedos, tu nariz respingada y pequeña, tus cabellos revueltos y mal formados...hermoso, todo lo que veo de ti es hermoso, valdría lo que el oro o tal ves más.

_That I just want you to know ~ Que solo quiero que sepas_

_I've found a reason for me ~ Encontré una razón para mí_

_To change who I used to be ~ Para cambiar quien solía ser_

_A reason to start over new ~ Una razón para empezar de nuevo_

_And the reason is you… ~ Y la razón eres tu…_

Sólo con esa mirada, siento mi corazón palpitante incontrolable. Yo continuare con mi camino, para definitivamente ser alguien mejor, pero no para el mundo…sólo para ti. Quiero que te des cuenta de que todo lo hago por ti, por que te amo. Y lo gritaría mil veces al cielo. Te amo.

_I've found a reason to show ~ Encontré una razón para mostrarte_

_A side of me you didn't know ~ Una parte de mi que no conocías_

_A reason for all that I do ~ Una razón para todo lo que hago_

**_And the reason is you... ~ Y la razón eres tu..._**


End file.
